dark_deception_gamefandomcom-20200222-history
Trigger Teddies
Trigger Teddies are one of the many enemies in the game, Dark Deception. They will make their first appearance in Chapter 4, and are one of the main enemies of an unknown eighth level, sharing the level with Mama Bear and other enemies alongside with them, as it is confirmed by Vince Livings that there's more enemies that are confirmed to appear in Chapter 4. There are more of them than just one, this was confirmed by Vince Livings as well. Appearance As the name suggests, they are stuffed bears with brown color on their skin, with bits of cotton falling out, though with some horrific distorted features such as human-like teeth, empty eye sockets with two small white pupils coming out from it, exposed stitches with four threads going down their forehead, lacking a lower jaw on their mouth and instead, was replaced by a piece or stuffing, and possessing sharp black claws on both of their arms and nails down on the feet of their legs. They also seem to appear quite dirty and in a state of complete disrepair similar to the Dread Duckies and the Joy Joy Gang in their alternate forms. Much like the Murder Monkeys and the Clown Gremlins, to accentuate their horrific features throughout their body and appearance, their head is abnormally somewhat bigger than the torso and their humanoid body and seems to be oversized. They wear a dark red bow tie on their neck and have torn pieces of stuffing on their bodies such as their right ear, mouth, the left side of their chest, neck, left arm (albeit a small tear compared to the others) and right knee. However, inside their heads reveals smaller, but eerie-looking baby doll heads with rotting gray skin on their face, exposed with a visible crack on the forehead similar to the Dread Duckies, with few strings of hair on their head, lacking lips on their mouth, a nose, and the skin on their mouth and jaws, revealing their grotesque, bloody, skinless jaws with a pinkish tint on their chubby cheeks, and they only have one eye from their right side. 'Behavior' Although their behavior is unconfirmed as of yet, part of it may involve them spawning out of Mama Bear's exposed innards. As revealed in her voice reveal video, Mama Bear is shown producing or releasing Trigger Teddies from a rip in her torso, which will most likely fall wihin their behavior in the level. 'Personality' TBA 'Trivia' *They, along with Mama Bear are likely to represent ludilophobia, (the fear of toys, similar to the Dread Duckies), pediophobia (the fear of dolls) and arkoudaphobia (the fear of bears). *It was speculated that their name would be Deady Bear, but this turned out to be false. **In one of Dark Deception's tweets, one of the hashtags says #triggerteddy. **A recent tweet by the Dark Deception Twitter shows their names to be Trigger Teddies, confirming their name. *While not much is known about their level and its information regarding their level, it could be highly speculated by most people to be taking place in what appears to be a nightmarish toy factory, or in an industrial-looking toy production line building as seen in a screenshot of an unknown level location or zone set in what seems to be a factory or an interior of an indoor industrial building(albeit appearing to be quite untextured and unfinished) posted by Glowstick Entertainment on their Instagram account here. **However, there have been recent screenshots of the Joy Joy Mascots in what looks like a warehouse type of facility of some kind, so it could be for that level instead. **A more recent theory being shared by some of the fans is that the level might actually take place in a graveyard or crypt based primarily on the names of the OST tracks for this stage. * Trigger Teddies are currently the only enemies to have pupils on their portal icon. * In a tweet by Vince Livings, the Trigger Teddies will be voiced by Chris Jai Alex, who will also voice Lucky the Rabbit and Hangry the Pig. * They are seemingly the smallest enemies in the game based on the Mama Bear voice reveal video. * Confirmed in the Q&A, the Trigger Teddies were inspired by Chucky from Child's Play. Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Chapter 4